We'll never grow old
by Rosea.linea
Summary: They've been together for 4 years now. They saw everything around them change. Did they're love for each other changed too?
1. 4 years ago

This is a story about a love that lived trough the end.

I met Edward when i was 16. Our schools were in the same city and every year the 3 schools in our city organized a concert, this year i was gonna perform together with my oldest and best friend Jasper. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

I stood in front of a mirror looking at my outfit for the concert.

I was wearing a vintage blue dress with a flower print on it and short sleaves that were a little bit ruffeled at the end. I put on my brown high heels i loved so much.

Jaspers face appeard next to me in the mirror "you look wonderful" he smiled.

Jasper where do i begin? I met Jasper when I was 10years old our mothers have known each other for years but Jaspers parents have been living in Texas before they moved to our little city to take care of his grandma. When my mom and his met each other again in the grocery store they made plans for the weenend and the weekend after that and wednesday afternoon the week after that. So we saw each other every day since then. Our parents always wanted us to be together and we gave it a try and started dating when we were 15. It lasted a day. You just don't date the boy who saw you with a boys haircut and when had your first glaces ( i looked like harry potter). So we told our moms no. "look mom" jasper said after his mom Carin started to pout "i love Bella, more than any girl in the world. I would do everything for her but that's because she's my sister not the love of my life." Carin started crying after his little speech "that was so beautiful Jazzy i raised you well didn't i?" she give us both a hug "yes you did mom" he smiled at her. "hey Bells come back to me" jasper joked i smiled at him

"you look handsome, is it because a small girl with black hair is going to be there?" Jaspers smile widend "i always look handsome,love. but i put some efford in it for today " i punched him playfully in his chest and laughed "loser" "ow bells you can call me names but i still know you love me!" i shooked my head "you're unbelieveble" i looked back to my reflection

my long brown hair waved over my shoulders naturally, my eyes were wide with excitement and a smile plastred on my face. All of a sudden a huge,like a bear huge guy walked in the room "bella and Jasper?" we nodded "you two are on" Jasper picked up his guitare and we walked behind the big guy. "I'm Emmet by the way." He said suddenly and smiled at us, two cute dimpels appeard when he smiled. Smiled back at him "you two better be good, the 5groups before you were horrible!" he made a face as if he was chewing on something bad. "we are the best Emmet !" jasper said and Emmet bumped his fist against Jaspers "i hope so" "what schoold are you ?" i asked "WVU you?" "YKL jasper too" a smile appeard on Emmets face "what do you do for class?" "i'm doing publicication and design just like jasper" we stopped at the side of the stage"cool" Emmet said when he was looking begind a curtain "what do you do?" Jaz asked "sports" he awnserd lazy "What song are you guys going to bring?" "jason Mraz i won't give up" "i don't know that song" Jasper clasped his hand on Emmets shoulder "soon you wil Em" and climbed on stage i laughed at Emmet "good luck you two !" he said "thank you" and i followed jasper. I avoided to look to the crowd when i walked on stage i sighed and walked over the microphone who stood in the middel of the stage. A looked at Jaz and nodded "ready?" he said "yes" he started picking on the guitare "when i look in to your eyes..." i started and closed my eyes and didn't open them for a while. When i needed to sing a little harder i griped the microphone a little harder, after the harder part i let my eyes open and saw the crowd. The sky was dark and they al put there lighters and cellphone's in the air and waved them together side to side. I turned to Jasper who also was looking at al the people in front of us who started to sing along. I got goosebump all over my body and smiled. Then i saw him on the front line he stood there looking directly at me. Even in the dark i saw his green eyes. He gave me a two thumps up, i smiled at him. The end of the song was coming and Jasper started to slow down his strumming and ended the song. Everyone started to cheers and clap i heared a "yeah!" from Emmet beside us and smiled at him he walked on stage and yelled in the microphone "GIVE IT UP FOR JASPER AND BELLA FROM YKL" tthe crowd cheered even harder and then jasper lifted me in the air "you were amazing" he said smiling "you too Jaz!" he took the microphone from Emmet "thank you all for listening to us, we are really glad to play in front of such an amazing audience like you guys!" "CAN I HAVE HER NUMBER?" someone yelled from the crowd i took the microphone and said "maybe but i don't think my big brother over here is going to let you come close to me" "that's right" jasper said the audience started to laugh. We walked of stage and even backstage everyone started to clap.

"here " a beautiful blond girl handed me a bottle of water "you're probably thirsty" i nodded "thank you so much" i said stil a little intemidated by her presence "I'm Rosalie, i helped with everything here together with Emmet" she smiled a lovely smile at his direction. "you two did an amazing job !" i said enthousiastic "thank you. You were amazing on stage i even had tears in my eyes" Then i felt a hand on my shoulder "Bella?" i turned around and saw the thumps up guy standing behind me "thumps up guy!" i smiled, he laughed "you can call me Edward" his eyes glinstering in the christmas lights who decorated the backstage tent.

"so Edward, you liked the song?" i smiled and walked to the loung and sat down on one of te seats Edward took the one right in front of me. "it always been some of my favourites" he said happy "mine too, i just kept on sending jasper links and i kept singing it at home so he would know i wanted to perform the song. And after 3weeks of that he just said 'hey why don't we perform that song from jason mraz'" Edward laughed out loud "i really feel sorry for your brother!" i felt my cheeks getting warmer "Jaz is not my brother he is my best friend since i'm 10 but we are practically brother and sister." "oh" he said. I smiled "so what school do you go?" "WVU" he awnserd "so you probally know Emmet?" He started to laugh again "he's my best friend for years now" "really? " is started laughing "well you two make quite the couple" i said he smiled. "are you going to the party at WVU?" he asked "it think so" i told him

he smiled "awesome, i'm going to be DJ there so i hope you would be on the front line" he winked "i'll bring my thumps" i joked. Emmet came over "hey Ed, we should be going if we want to make sure there's enough booze at the party" Edward stood up and gave me a kiss on my cheek "see you on the front line, Bella" "Bye" i said shy, Emmet ruffeled my hair "bye kido. See you at the party" i stood up "Bye Emmet" i watched Edward and Emmet walking out the tent. After that i started looking for Jasper but i couldn't find him so i gave up and started looking for my class mate's, i walked to the little art stand on the marked were they all stood selling cookies, self made bracelets and earrings, even hot coco. They all started cheering when i walked up to them. Jennifer, Lisa and Eline came from behind the stand and hugged me, we were always together, Lisa called us the fantastic four. "you were freaking awesome!" Eline yelled and pumped her fist in the air. I laughed and shook my head "Cookie?" Jennifer said and gave me one of the cookies they selled, i took a bite and it was amazing! "hmm" i said and threw my head back "i buy a box !" Lisa smiled and i gave her 5 dollar. "are we going to the party at WVU?" i asked, we always go to parties togheter. Jennifers face scrunched up "i don't want to, they probably just play dubstep and drum n bass all night and you guys know i don't like that." "awwww" Lisa whined "come on it's gonna be fun Jen!" jennifer shook her head no "you guys go and have a great time" lisa, Eline and i looked at each other and gave jennifer a hug "ooh guys noooooo i hate it when you do that" jennifer protested "you hate everything" Eline laughed "except us!" i said. I loved my girls.

"you're sure?" we asked later that night just before the party, we were dressing up at my house. Eline wore a black blouse with buttons ons the front a jeans and her favourite boots her hair in a messy ponytail. Lisa had a black and white striped tshirt and a high black skirt with a zipper in te front and black vans. I had my favourite yellow summer dress with little blue birds on and brown sandals my hair in a my shoulder. Jennifer sat on my bed looking at our outfits "yes i think i'm gonna make some pizza and watch a dvd at my house." "alone forever" Lisa joked it was a inside joke of us. Jennifer doesn't want a relationship, the only relationship she has with something male is her cat, so one day we saw a picture of a crazy woman with a cat on her lap and "forever alone" underneath the picture. She threw a pillow at us and stood up "i'm going" she acted like she's angry and slammed the door when she walked away but not a second later Jen came back in "hey guys,"she said "you all look amazing" and smiled "thank you Jennifer. We're gonna miss you" i said and grabbed my handbag "drink to me than !"she yelled when she walked out. We took a cab to WVU and when we arrived there was a huge line in front of the gym. Emmet stood at the door checking everyone's ticket i walked up to him "ticket" he asked without looking. I gave him my ticket "oh hey Bella !" he smiled and gave me a hug "i'm glad you made it, Edward was looking for you but he's on stage right now!" i nodded "ok i'm going in i promised him my thumps up" Eline and Lisa walked behind me "Edward?" they asked i shurgged "i met him backstage" We walked to the front of the crowd "i'm gonny buy a drink" Eline yelled above the loud noise "you two want some?" i nodded "a beer" "same for me" Lisa said, Eline disappeared into the crowd again. Edward was on stage he started playing one of my favourite chase and status songs."you said you be there for me" the crowd sung, we moved to the beat. Edward put his right hand in to the air and waved it on the beat of the music. I did the same thing then al of a sudden he looked at me and smiled. I gave him a thumps up, he smiled and said something to the boy next to him he came to me and lisa "Edward wants you two on stage" we climbed on stage and walked up to edward "Hey bells i was looking for you !" he said while looking for another cd "i wanted to ask you if you wanted to sing a song" "sure wich one?" he pointed at a title on his computer screen "time – chase and status" "ok i said" he gave me the microphone and took the other "SO LISTEN UP FOLKS WE'RE BRINGING IN SOME LIVE MUSIC" the crowd cheered and i walked up the front of the stage and the music started to play and everyone started to dance .


	2. It still feels like yesterday

"you're sure?" we asked later that night just before the party, we were dressing up at my house. Eline wore a black blouse with buttons ons the front a jeans and her favourite boots her hair in a messy ponytail. Lisa had a black and white striped tshirt and a high black skirt with a zipper in te front and black vans. I had my favourite yellow summer dress with little blue birds on and brown sandals my hair in a my shoulder. Jennifer sat on my bed looking at our outfits "yes i think i'm gonna make some pizza and watch a dvd at my house." "alone forever" Lisa joked it was a inside joke of us. Jennifer doesn't want a relationship, the only relationship she has with something male is her cat, so one day we saw a picture of a crazy woman with a cat on her lap and "forever alone" underneath the picture. She threw a pillow at us and stood up "i'm going" she acted like she's angry and slammed the door when she walked away but not a second later Jen came back in "hey guys,"she said "you all look amazing" and smiled "thank you Jennifer. We're gonna miss you" i said and grabbed my handbag "drink to me than !"she yelled when she walked out. We took a cab to WVU and when we arrived there was a huge line in front of the gym. Emmet stood at the door checking everyone's ticket i walked up to him "ticket" he asked without looking. I gave him my ticket "oh hey Bella !" he smiled and gave me a hug "i'm glad you made it, Edward was looking for you but he's on stage right now!" i nodded "ok i'm going in i promised him my thumps up" Eline and Lisa walked behind me "Edward?" they asked i shurgged "i met him backstage" We walked to the front of the crowd "i'm gonny buy a drink" Eline yelled above the loud noise "you two want some?" i nodded "a beer" "same for me" Lisa said, Eline disappeared into the crowd again. Edward was on stage he started playing one of my favourite chase and status songs."you said you be there for me" the crowd sung, we moved to the beat. Edward put his right hand in to the air and waved it on the beat of the music. I did the same thing then al of a sudden he looked at me and smiled. I gave him a thumps up, he smiled and said something to the boy next to him he came to me and lisa "Edward wants you two on stage" we climbed on stage and walked up to edward "Hey bells i was looking for you !" he said while looking for another song. "here i am!" i pointed at a song i liked "take that one" Edward nodded and after Heartbeat stopped playing he started the one i picked. "good choice" he smiled. We danced together, made funny faces at each other and laughed, a lot. When Edward was done playing we all walked off stage in to the little back stage, overday the auditorium. They had a bar installed, diferent couches and coloured lights all over the place. "the drinks are cheaper" Edward whispered in my ear. We walked to the bar "my treat" he said and asked for four beers. "hey girls" a familiar voice called "oh look who shows up after al" Eline said to Jasper he came walking to us. After the show i never found Jasper, later that day he called me telling he caught up with Alice Cullen his crush and he asked her out for a drink. Edward handed me my beer "thank you" i took it from him he only smiled while handing Lisa and Eline there beers. The music that was playing was diferent then the one in the gym, i reconized the song it was two door cinema club - what you know. I started singing along "you know them?" Edward suddenly asked "yeah, i love them" we made our way to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down "i do too but undercover martyn is my favourite" i smiled "mine too" so we started talking what seemed for hours, Eline and Lisa took off to the gym and Jasper was talking to some friends of his rugby team. So when Lisa and Eline came to tell they were going home i was shocked "oh my god i'm so sorry !" i said and huged my best friends They only laughed "i get why" Lisa winked and waved at Edward "bye and thank you for the drink" "no problem" he answered and smiled "bye Edward take good care of Bells" Eline said while walking away, i glared at her. "so where were we?" Edward asked from behind me i looked at him. Edward was handsome, messy bronze coloured hair, bright green eyes, crocked grin, a strong jaw line and his body looked amazing. He was wearing a jeans and a long sleeved brown t-shirt, his sleeves rolled up and two buttons open . I took my seat next to him again and we started talking again. We did drink some beers a little more than i should've and everything got a little woozy "i see a woozy you" i giggled and laid my hand on his cheek, he smiled lazy. Was Edward a little drunk too? "are you drunk too, Eddie?" still with that lazy smile on his face he nodded. "Go for a walk?" he asked me stood up and took my hand to get me up, i pouted "i don't want to!" i whined. He trew me over his shoulder and walked me out of the building and dropped me in he field of grass, i sprawled my body in to the grass. Edward laid next to me "i'm lucky to have met you" he said "nirvana" i answerd he laughed "yes and i mean it" we looked at each other. His eyes blinking in the moonlight, i laid on my side and he mimicked my position. "me too" i closed my eyes and then i felt his lips on mine and smiled. We came closer to each other his arm around my waist, my hand in his hair while we kissed. Only lips no tongue involved, lucky because i don't like tongue kisses. So there i was on a summer night kissing a beautiful stranger who i've known for a day or something. After our kiss we exchanged numbers and some light kisses, we walked back to the gym hand in hand. Jasper was waiting for me there, he didn't drink so he would be driving us home. When i said goodbye to everyone i saw Edward watching me from the couch we sat in some hours ago, well i think hours i didn't know how late it was. I walked over to Edward and dropped next to him "i see your friend made friends with my twin sister" he looked to Jaz and Alice "so i see" i said and laid my head on his shoulder. "can i call you tomorrow?" he whispered and kissed my hair i nodded and closed my eyes "that would by lovely" Edward kissed my cheek and moved to my mouth for a final kiss. I let my eyes flutter open and hung back "i need to go" he pulled me closer to him "no"" he whined "yes" i gave him one last kiss and walked over to Jasper never taking my eyes off Edward who was smiling smugly.

"ready to go?" Jaz asked i nodded "yeah"

The next day Edward called me around noon and asked me out on a date. He took me to a italian restaurant, We played 20 questions while we were driving to the restaurant. Edward was 17years old, had one sister; Alice, his dad Carlisle was doctor and his mom a architect, he played guitare, piano and sung, he was planning on being a doctor later just like his dad, his favourite meal was a big mac from mc donalds and he loved to play rugby.

We spent the rest of the weekend together, on monday he picked me up after school and he did that for the rest for the week. After three weeks he asked me to be his girlfriend.

It was a Saturday we drove to the park and had a picknik there. I sat on the blanked Edwards head in my lap feeding him strawberrie's, cookies and chocolate "my turn" he said and sat straight in front of me and patted on his lap. I didn't lay my head in it i just sat on his lap. "the past 3weeks were the best i ever had, Bella" he smiled while giving me a strawberrie dipped in white chocolate "and i think, no i'm pretty sure i want more of those, a lot more" he told me he grabbed something out of his pocket and handed me a leather bracelet with a flower print on "would you like to be my girlfriend?" i wrapped my arms around his neck "thousand time's yes !" i told him while kissing him, i did the bracelet around my arm and never took it off.

chapter 2 woehoe !

so do you like it ? i hope so.

i know the kiss is a little early but why not? a lot of people kissed a stranger when they had a woozy moment.

and who would mind to kiss someone like Edward ?

oh i want to tell you guys about the yellow summer dress bella wore. I saw it when i was on a shopping trip with

a friend of my (not Eline, Lisa or Jennifer for once we are horrible shoppers together) and we were at urban outfitters

and there it was : that beautiful yellow dress  
>i wanted to buy it i just didn't have enough money and when i had the money IT WAS GONE :(((((((((((((<p>

i almost cried (yes i almost cried for that dress) so i pictured Bella in it and she looked stunning.

after i'm done with the story i'm going to upload some pictures of some thing like the bracelet and the dress.

and special outfits,...


	3. give me a reason to stay

i locked my bike away and walked inside the building were i lived.

I am 20 now, i study literature. Edward and i live together in our apartement.

We're living 5minutes from campus, we chose to both go to Yale.

I walked in to our apartement, Edward sitting on the brown couch his feet on the coffee table.

It was summer vacation so we didn't have classes to attend and we needed that.

"hey" i whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek "Hey bells" edward answerd without taking is eyes of the tv. He was playing a video game, again, that's all he did the last days. "what do you want to eat tonight?" putting the groceries away in the fridge. "you chose, love" he made an attempt to look at me but something 'important' happend on the screen. I groaned and start to put everything away and slammed the kitchen door a little to hard. He noticed nothing. I was so sick of this, is this what we become? Lifeless? Sometime's at night i wake up, Edward gone next to me to play a stupid game. He used to dim the noise but now he just turn it harder. One night i was so angry.

"What do you think you're doing cullen?" i asked him with a cold voice. "what does it look like?" he answerd, i cocked my eyebrow. I walked to the xbox "hey go away! You block my view" he yelled. That it, i pushed the off button. He just stared at me with an angry expression "what. The. Fuck?" he said through clenched teeth, i pissed him off. "it's 4 o'clock i want some sleep so put the fucking noise down!" i yelled at him he stood up and walked to our bedroom "what do you think you're doing?" i repeated again "sleeping, because someone put off my xbox." He snapped "do you really think i'm going to sleep next to you?" he finally looked at me a little shocked i never let him sleep on the couch. "what?" he said calm.

"look edward," i sighed "you're playing those stupid games for months now, you never look at me again, we never talk, fuck we don't even had sex for weeks !" i slammed my fist on the table i saw edward jump a little. "i fucking miss you and we live together. Do you find that normal?" i felt my tears well up. Edward walked to me "i'm sorry" he took the hand, i slammed on the table "you've hurt yourself" i cried "you hurt me more" i whispered and i walked into the bedroom.

After that night it got a little better but a week later, we were back to where we were. I walked out of the apartement "miss Swan" a voice called. I turned around and saw miss Turner our neighbour walk out of her apartement, she loved to give me a speech about the noise we made. "Yes miss Turner" i turned around balling my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "I believe you know why i'm calling out on you, again" i sighed "yes i think i know." "i can't live with that noise all the time, i can't sleep, i can't eat all because of the noise that comes from out of your apartement!" she started to yell at me and that did it. I started to sob, i was so tired. I could tell miss Turner felt a little bad, she put her arm around me "now come my dear, i didn't intend to make you cry." She soothed "It's not you, it's Edward" i start crying harder and she huged me. "come inside for a cup of tea" she wasn't always the anoying neighbour like Edward like to call her. It all started when he started to played those games. He always played those games and i didn't mind sometimes i played along but last couple of months he started to play without stopping sometimes he didn't sleep. Only paused to pee or eat.

"now come Bella" miss Turner wiped my tears from my eyes "tell me what's going on, you two looked so happy when you first came here. I remember you backing cookies for me all the time and invited me for diner why did that stop? What happend" she asked and started to boil some water "Edward has this i think i can call it an addiction to a stupid video game. That's the noise you hear. I can't sleep anymore. I'm so tired" i put my ead in my hands "he bearly sleeps and when he does it's on the couch, we sleep apart, we eat apart. I think he doesn't love me anymore" i started sobbing again in my hands. I heard Edwards game noise through the walls it wasn't as loud as it was at our home, but it was to loud. Then all of a sudden it stopped and i hear him shuffeling around after some seconds i hear him yelling my name and my phone going off, i left it on the countertop. He yelled my name again, not angry but worried. Miss Turner watched me "let him suffer him a little more" i nodded, i wanted him to get worried. I heard Edward calling all my friends, Jasper and Alice, Eline, Lisa, Jennifer, Rose and Emmet, people i know from campus. Then when nobody knew where i was, i heard our front door slam close. For i minute i thought he was going to come to miss Turner but he didn't "can i make a call?" i asked Miss Turner she gave me her phone and the list of names i gave her of people she needed to call when something happend and she couldn't get a hold of me.

I called Jasper i told him where i was and why "bells of course he loves you, he was here minutes ago. He kept saying she's leaving me" i felt guilty but than Alice started talking to me "i think you did a good thing by scaring him a bit, he needs it!" "alice!" i heard Jasper call on the back ground "No jaz he's taking her for granted, she's been to good to him for years." She was right. Before we lived together he did these little things like, taking me out for dinner, giving me flowers without any reason, he once made a song for me and sung it under my window. Now? He did nothing for me anymore, he didn't even toss his dirty laundry in the basket. "you can stay here for some days bella" Alice said "no Alice i think i'm going to Jennifer and the girls for a while i miss them. Thanks for the offer i love you" "love you too sweety" she said "and he loves you too don't never doubt that" "ok i'll try bye ali, tell jasper i said goodbye" i ended the call "Miss Turner thank you for everything but i'm going to stay with some friends" i gave her a hug "no problem and please don't become a stranger to me again" she said kissing my cheek "not ever again" i smiled "Can i bring you?" she asked "if you don't mind yes, i think edwards took the car, let me grab some things from my apartement." I walked to our apartement, took a duffle bag and put some clothes in it and my cell phone i didn't left a note i just left everything like it was and closed the door. Than i heard Edward "fuck fuck fuck" he kept on saying i ran of to the garage were Miss Turner waited for me, and a minute i got in Edward called me. I didn't pick up he left a voicemail. I called Eline "ow bella ! Edward was here, where are you?" i heard Lisa call behind her for jennifer "bella's on the phone" i heard her say "thank god" jennifer sighed "i'm fine can i stay with you guys! I miss you all so much" i started crying again, Miss Turner took my hand and squeezed it. "of course baby and we miss you too!" Eline soothed. "see you in a minute" "ok see you soon Bells" i saw edward tried to call me 20 times but i ignored him "what should i say when he comes knocking on my door and comes asking for you?" i shrugged "tell him you didn't see me" i want him to be worried about me, feel alone like i do for months.


End file.
